poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reach To The Top Tower
Top Floor Dr Achimoff: What! They made it through the Maze Level. ??????: Yes that right Achimoff. Dr Achimoff: I can't believe it, They made through the Maze Level with their new Friends even Dorapin and that... Italian Cat. (Doraemon and His Friends are in a Large Cage) Doraemon: They are gonna kick your butt with their new Friends. Dr Achimoff: Whatever, But they have through 4 Levels that I made. And this time No one will stop Dr Achimoff (Evil laugh) (cough) I got something on my throat.(cough) Meanwhile (The Doraemons and Their Friends are walking up the The Stairs and they Finally to the next Floor) Dora Kid: (Panting) Whew, we finally made it here. Perry: It is but... What's the name of this Level. Pinky: maybe this one will help (he pointed that sign and the other know what he said, they look at the sign) Dora-Nichov: You made through the Maze Level but there are 4 Levels that you can reach to the Top Floor, this one you made it through is the 1st Level, this one called Virtual Level. Dora-Rinho: Why would he Called Virtual Level? Dora-Nichov: I don't know Dora-Rinho. (Until then a Camera appear and Zap The Doraemons and Their Friends, And after that they came across The Virtual Jungle) El-Matadora: Whoa! Where are we! Phineas: Wait, I know this game is Jump and Duck. Wang Dora: Jump and Duck? Phineas: Is a game where me and Ferb Build this Virtual game. Dora Kid: Wait! You and your Brother Build that?! Ferb: Yes, Yes we are. Dora Kid: Okay (He Realize) Wait, Does this game has Enemies? Phineas: Yeah why? (Dora Kid pointed those Fruits) Oh. (Deep Breath) Run!!! (They are running for there lives from Those Fruits, Until then a Giant Cyclop grab Isabella, Buford and Baljeet away) Pinky & Phineas: Isabella!!! Terry: Baljeet!!! (They are still running from Those Fruits, Until then a Portal appear on the ground, Phineas,Ferb, Dorapin and Jaidora fell down and make a Splash from the Portal and it's Close) Perry: Phineas, Ferb!!! Dora-Med: Dorapin!!! Wang Dora: Jaidora!!! Dora Kid: Keep running!!! (They are running as fast as they could, Until 2 Spiders came out of the Portal and squirt Spider webs on Dora-Med and Dora-Nichov Legs and made them fall down, And then they drag them to the Portal and they Scream and then they made the Others hear their Screaming) Dora-Med: HELP US!!! They are dragging us to their Nest!!! (The Spiders has drag them to the Portal and now is Close) Dora Kid: No! Dora-Med,Dora-Nichov!!! Terry: Keep Running! El-Matadora: I hope they are Alright? Perry: Of course they are, They didn't get hurt! Dora-Rinho: Whew, That a Relief... But how can we get out of here Perry: Well, We have to reach the Final boss after we Save Our Friends. El-Matadora: Can this Game have a button or Something?! Perry: You mean cheat codes, No they don't have one in the Game, but we have to make sure that won't lose our lives. Dora-Rinho: Why?! Perry: Because we have 5 lives and our Health is Full, If it reach to 0 we will lose our lives! Peter: If we lose our lives, Then that mean we go back to the Real World? Perry Um, Unfortunately Phineas and Ferb made Virtual game for Fun, and even though for that we have to sure that don't lose our lives, But we are Gone in the Virtual World, then that means we are Gone in the Real World. (And that makes the other Shock for what he said) Perry: And this time we have to make sure that we won't get hurt! (They are still run and Dora-Rinho fell down and lose his Health) Perry: Even get yourself trip and this time we have to win this Game. (El-Matadora and Terry got hit by a Door, Perry and Dora The Kid got hit by a ramp, and They Jump down and then the Berries hit Perry and The Others Faces and Fell down and down and down, They Stop Falling and they saw a Fruit and They Jump to Them, Dora The Kid use his Air Cannon on the Fruit and then they got Blast Away from the AirCannon, and Make their Health bars Full) Dora Kid: Hmm, Guys This Game should called it Jump,Duck, and Blast. Pinky: Okay let's keep going. (They get up and went of to save their Friends) (Song: Let's Go Digital) Analog is so five terabytes ago Come inside this digital domain! We can all be heroes, in a world of ones and zeros We'll leave behind the boring and mundane. Don't be the bug in my system Or else we're gonna crash and fall! Yeah, let's go digital! (Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!) Yeah, let's go digital! (Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!) Virtual is so the only way to go, Cyberspace is really quite a trip. (Cyberspace is really quite a trip.) When you switch your mode to raw binary code We'll run amok inside a microchip. (Run amok inside a microchip.) Don't be the bug in my system Or else we're gonna crash and fall! Yeah, let's go digital! (Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!) Yeah, let's go digital! (Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!) Yeah, let's go digital! (Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!) Yeah, let's go digital! (Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!) ( And then The Doraemons and Their Friends has been appeared in the Real World From the Virtual Game) Dora-Rinho: Whew, No way we are not going to the Virtual Game again. Phineas: Maybe going Digital is so Hard for us, but is a Good thing we don't lose our lives for that game. Ferb: And look (He point the Door and it was open now) The Door is Open now. El-Matadora: Alright let's go. (They went to Door and they saw a Staircase, El-Matadora looks so annoyed) are you Kidding me another stairs! (Sigh) I guess we gotta do. (They all climbing up the Stairs and Wang Dora and Peter is talking) Wang Dora: You are very good in martial arts Panda. Peter: Yes,Yes I was, At my Hometown China I was very Good. Wang Dora: Wait! Your Hometown is China, But I thought your Hometown as Seattle? Peter: That one is my Adopted Hometown that my Owner Adopted me, My Hometown is China that I was Born. Wang Dora: Oh Okay, guess that Understandable. (10 Minutes later, The Doraemons and Their Friends has Finally made it to the Next Floor and they look tired for Climbing up the Stairs) Perry: Well (Panting) we made to the next Floor, But what's the name of this Level. Dora-Nichov: Maybe this Sign will help us. (The Others saw the Sign) You all made to the next Floor, This one Called Haunted Level, If your brave you will go to the next Floor,But if you Scared you wil try again Good luck. Dora-Rinho: (Scared) Hu-Huanted Level then where is it? Perry: Perhaps over there (he pointed behind there and is a Huanted Room) Phineas: Whoa! That the same Haunted House that we are trying to cure Isabella's Hiccups. Dora-Med: Wait! You Build that for her Phineas? Phineas: Yes, yes I did... Well, let's get this over with, Come on. (They went to the Huanted Room,except Pinky and Dora-Rinho) Perry: Aren't you Guys coming or not? Dora-Rinho: Umm, No, we can't. Terry: Why!! Pinky: Because we are not going inside that Room! Peter: Come on you Two, If we made it through this Level you wil forget about that Huanted Room Okay. Pinky: Well... Okay. Dora-Rinho: Alright Um... What are we talking? Peter: I'm talking that you will forget about that Huanted Room. Dora-Rinho: Oh, Okay let's do it then. (They went offto the Huanted Room and they have to be Brave) Phineas: Alright Everyone let's do this, and even though I have a Song for Isabella's Hiccups. (He Open the Door) (Song: "One Good Scare") Come, let's tiptoe into the dark One good scare ought to do it! You'll find our bite much worse than our bark (Howling) One good scare ought to do ya some good If you should find the daily grind, a tad bit taxing on the mind To help unwind, if so inclined I have a small suggestion That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare! Well, will you share in this nightmare with me, my only question Robot Test: Boo. Dorapin: Um, what are you? Robot Test: I'm the scariest thing known to Robot, a Failed Test. (And that makes The Doraemons and Their Friends not amuse) El-Matadora: That looks... Lame, We should get going now. (They walk away and ignored that Robot) Robot Test: You might be Brave,but you don't get an A+ at your School! If your hair lies lifeless and limp One good scare ought to do it! (Screaming) '' Co''me with me, now, don't be a wimp! One little scare ought to do ya some good Phineas: Hello is someone there? Robot: Behold the face of Evil! Phineas: Ar-Are you Dress up as Jeremy little sister how did you know about her? Robot: Well I Follow her History Page, and even though she give Buford the Willies. (They look so confused for what he Said) Buford: Willies? (He Realize) Oh right. (He looks so Scare for what Suzy did to Him) Phineas: How did you know that Suzy Johnson gives Buford the Willies? Robot: I follow his History page and you don't want to know what a Willies is, You don't want to know. Phineas: Um... Okay we should get Going now everyone. Robot: Wash away the Horror, Wash away the Horror. (He was Washing his Hand from the Water to get rid of The Horror) That is quite right, I would delight in taking flight into the night! If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream Remember this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good One little (X4) One little scare ought to do you so good Dora-Nichov & Ferb: (laugh maniacally) Peter: Um.. Why did you laugh like that? Ferb: For the end of the ride. Peter: Oh, And Look! The Door is right there! El-Matadora: Alright! Let's go (he ran to the Door and finds out that there is another Staircase) Oh Come Again! (Sigh) Let's get this over with. (They went to the next Floor and even though they saw Pinky and Dora-Rinho, still sitting on the Cart from that Ride) Isabella: Pinky, Dora-Rinho are you alright? (The Two of them are shaking and breathing faster, and then they Finally Scream, And ran to the Staircase as Fast as they could) Isabella: I'll take that as a Yes. (10 More minutes later, They finally to the End of the Staircase and then they saw Dora-Rinho and Pinky on the Floor, Dora-Rinho is rocking himself, and Pinky is hugging his leg and suck ing his thumb like a baby on the Floor) Isabella: Pinky,Dora-Rinho are you alright? Pinky: Someone give me chew toy cause I'm a little Doggy. Dora-Rinho: Someone give me a Yummy bun cause I'm scre from that Level. Terry: Well we're here now but what level is this? (Until then and a Wall shows up on the Floor and Trap Phineas Ferb and Their Friends,except Isabella) Isabella: Guys! Are you Alright! Phineas: We're fine Isabella! I think a Wall shows up. Peter: And we are Sperated! What's going on!? (Robotics arm wih a Sign show up) Ferb: You made it through the Haunted Level,and now you are in the Escape Level, you and your Partner must work together to get out of here, But if you Fail to Escape you will try again) Phineas: Well I'm with Ferb so I'll be his Partner. Perry: I'm with Dora Kid so he will be my Partner, Top Agents gets a Partner. Pinky: I'm with Dora-Rinho so... He will be My Partner, That's Great! Terry: If you have a Partners then that means (He look at Peter the Panda and they look so Annoyed) Great, Now I'm gonna be Partners with that Panda. El-Matadora: Well I'm with (He look at Wang Dora and they are so Angry) Wang Dora & El-Matadora: Are you Kidding me!! Dora-Med: I'm with Dora-Nichov, so he will be my Partner. Dorapin: I'm with Jaidora, Then that means we have to work Together. Buford: I'm with Baljeet, so I guess I'll give him a wedgie. Baljeet: (He looks so scare that he's gonna be his Partner) Uh-oh. Phineas: Well let's do it. (They ran off to Escape the Level in Separate Ways) (Song: "Breakin Out”) I used to get stuck on the simplest of things I never tried flying or spreading my wings What I want to convey is that I'm getting away 'Cause tonight I'm breakin' out! (He's breakin' out) I went from park to neutral Now I'm shifting to drive 'Cause you gotta depart If you want to arrive No more biding my time With these eternal rhymes 'Cause tonight I'm breakin' out! (I'm breakin' out) From the things that were holding me back (I'm breakin' out) In every wall if you look there's a crack (I'm breakin' out) In the end that's what life's all about When the wall's closing in You know it's time to begin Breakin' out Isabella: I wonder how long will they get out, I'm sure hope they're are Okay. Phineas: Isabella we're here! (She heard Something, and she saw Phineas and the Other and they are Alright) Isabella: You Guys are Okay, I'm so relief that you Guy are Alright, and even though I found the Door to the Next Floor. El-Matadora: Good Job senorita let's go everyone (He close his Eyes) Please don't be another Stairs,Please don't be another Stairs (He open his eyes and saw many Staircase and he Sobs and wails) (10 more and more Minutes later, They finally made it to the end of the Staircase, and they look's exhausted for Climbing up the Stairs again) El-Matadora: (Panting) Finally we made it. Terry: But what's the name of the Level. ??????: It's called a Hockey Level. (They heard from someone and is Niganiga and his Cyclop Robots and The Doraemons and Jaidora know him) Jaidora: (Sigh) Niganiga. Baljeet: Who's Niganiga? Wand Dora: Niganiga he's from the CEO Niga, and even though he make all the People and the Robots lose at the Sweet Kingdom. Buford: Wait! They have Sweet Kingdom at the 22nd Century! So what it look like?! El-Matadora: You will find out soon. And even thought Niganiga what are you and your Robots doing here?! Niganiga: Well, Dr Achimoff told me that you and Friends are trying to that Blue Raccon Robot and his Friends. Dora Kid: Doraemon is a Cat! Not a Raccoon! Niganiga: Whatever and even though I lock the Door by using this Key Card, If you wanna have it from me,you have to win the Hockey Level From my Robots. Phineas: Really Hockey? We can win this Game beside it can't be that Hard? ( 3 Minutes later, He got so Shock with His Wide Eyes, Because the Hockey game is Large Ice Skate) Okay, that is REALLY that Hard. Niganiga: Oh yeah, and I set up a Booby Traps for you. Pinky: Booby Traps? (He push the button and then They saw the Booby traps he did on the Hockey Skate and made them got Shock to see a the traps he did) Phineas: You Build those, Th... That's Cheating! Niganiga: Too bad, Start the Game. (he use the Blow Horn) Dora Kid: Alright let's do it! (They are Skating the Hockey Level to win the Game from Niganiga Robots) (Song: "Hockey X-9" ) Oh yeah! Don't turn away, I'm talking to you, sir 'Bout the post-apocalyptic sport of the future You'll be skating amok, with curved sticks and a puck Put your doctor on speed dial, 'cause you're gonna need sutures Shoulder pads and blades, curling stones for sweepin' Hockey Z-9 Hockey Z-9 It's as far as you can go, alphabetically speakin' It's a game with a brand new name Hockey Z-9 Hockey Z-9 Hockey Z-9 Hockey Z-9 Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Hockey Z-9 (They got chase by Niganiga Robot and they have to Avoid the Trap, Dora-Rinho and Pinky don't get chase from the Cyclops Robots and Dora-Rinho is Almost there to the Goal) Dora-Rinho: Alright I'm almost there (And then the Cyclops Robots are Chasing him and He saw them coming toward him and He cannot make, His Friends are still chasing from the Them, and he Look at Pinky the Chihuahua because he's the only hope to win the Level) Pinky! here! You have to win the Game no matter what! (He Throw the Hockey to Pinky's) Pinky: Alright! You can do this Pinky, you can do it! (He's almost there to the Goal and now he use his Hockey Stick and Throw the Hockey to the Goal and now he finally did it) I... I Did it, I DID IT! (They all cheering for to Him and Niganiga looks so Upset) Niganiga: They win! My Plans Ruined! That does it I'm becoming a Lawyer. To be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3